It All Ends in a Book
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: After proposing to Ginny during their Senior Year, Harry and Ginny are finally getting. Soon, both continued with their own lives with 3 little angels by their side. More happenings inside. Sequel to 'It All Started With One Book'


A/N: Finally, the sequel to "It All Started with a Book" is here! I know it took me so long to write this because originally, I wasn't planning to make a sequel. But thanks to a review, I got inspired and thought about writing this. Hope you'll like this story too.

P.S. I'm not that good in making wedding scenes so be nice about it. Hehehe…Kidding. But if you have any tips about it, feel free to say it.

It All Ends in a Book

It's been years since Harry proposed to Ginny and up to now, that promise is still with them and is stronger than ever. Now, the moment they've all been waiting for arrived. Harry and Ginny are finally gonna get married.

6 years together, 6 years of waiting, 3 months of preparation, all ending up on this particular day.

At Ginny's Bedroom…

Molly was fixing Ginny's hair using her wand to do the curls at her hair while Hermione did her make-up.

"Ginny, will you please relax?"Molly said as she tried to fix the left side of Ginny's hair.

"I can't mom. I dunno what I am feeling right." Ginny said as she looked at her mom in the mirror. "I feel very excited and at the same time very nervous."

"Don't be Ginny." Hermione said. "You don't want to ruin your special day right?"

"Guess not."

"Then just be happy, ok?" Hermione smiled.

"Hermione's right dear. Just be happy." Molly said. "I myself got nervous too you know."

"Really?" Ginny asked with a lot of interest in her voice.

"Yes, every bride feels that."

Ginny sighed and said, "Thanks Mom!"

At the church…

"You nervous?" Ron asked as he patted Harry's shoulder.

"A little." Harry said, almost a whisper.

"Don't be, I'm sure everything will go exactly the way as you planned it." Ron said with a smile.

After all the guests, flower girls, ring bearers, bride's maids, godfathers and godmothers have entered, the pianist then began to play "The Wedding March". The two giant doors at the end of church opened and Ginny entered with a smile on her face.

All eyes were on Ginny, but to Ginny, Harry's the only one visible to her eyes.

Ginny walked slowly to the altar and when they reached Harry someone patted her shoulder. Ginny was startled she completely forgot that her father was at her side. Arthur gave Ginny a hug and handed her to Ginny.

"You look beautiful." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Thanks, you look great too." Ginny said.

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Ginny smiled. Her eyes were already teary.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this lovely lady to be your lawful wife, through sickness and in health?"

"I do." Harry said then he looked at Ginny.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may—" But before the priest could finish his sentence, Harry had already kissed Ginny. "—now kiss the bride." The priest continued anyway with a smile.

Once Harry and Ginny parted, their friends and families gave them applause.

At the reception…

The sound of wine glass can be heard indicating Harry and Ginny to kiss, which they did.

"I wish we could leave place already." Harry whispered.

Ginny laughed. "Patience my dear Harry."

After few hours in the reception, everyone finally decide to go home. Lot's of 'Congratulations' and 'Thank You' were heard as each guest left.

"Finally!" Harry shouted. Harry carried Ginny, bridal style, to their car and set off.

HoNeY MoOn HoNeY MoOn HoNeY MoOn HoNeY MoOn

Few Years Later…

Harry and Ginny already have 3 kids. Namely, James, Lily and Albus. James is the eldest. He is 10. Followed by Lily, 8. And lastly, Albus, 6.

One night, Harry and Ginny were already prepared for bed, when James, Lily and Albus went inside. Harry stood up and James approached him. "Hey there little big guy! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well… we were wondering if maybe you could tell us some stories, daddy." James said.

"Stories? What kind?" Harry asked.

"Anything!" Albus said as he motioned for Harry to carry him. Harry carried Albus to the bed and James and Lily climbed up the bed. Ginny moved to her side so that there would be enough room for all of them.

Harry took something from his closet and sat in front them. (In the bed of course) What Harry took was a pile of papers that are fastened together which has a title 'My Story' by Harry James Potter.

"What's that daddy?" Lily asked curiously.

"It's my and mommy's love story." Harry said simply.

"Really?!" Harry's children exclaimed.

"Yup."

Harry then began to read his story. "_It all started during my senior year in highschool_…" Harry told them the whole story while James, Lily, and Albus listened with amazement. "… _and up to now, I'm still glad that Ginny's been part of my life, because right now, while I'm writing this, I was already married to her with three kids. They are James, Lily and Albus._

"It's funny how Ginny and my story started because of a book and now I'm ending it all in a book. But that doesn't mean that our love for one another has ended, no. It just means that this story could be the start of a beautiful beginning for the two of us and more importantly to our family."

Harry finshed his story and when he looked at his children, they were already asleep. Ginny on the other hand was still awake, her eyes were red and puffy. Harry pulled her for an embrace and rubbed her back gently.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked. He was a little worried.

Ginny looked at Harry's eyes and smiled. "Nothing, your story's really wonderful, Harry. And what up with the GIN?"

"Aren't I allowed to use that nickname anymore?" Harry asked while he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you still can." Ginny giggled. Harry laughed as well. "You know, I know a really good author which can help you publish this story. They call her as J.K Rowling and—"

"Really Gin? Do you think I should publish this?" Harry held his story in front of Ginny.

"Why not? It's a good story." Ginny smiled. "Anyway, I'll call her tomorrow and asked her we could stop by at her house, ok?"

"Alright."

The next day…

Harry showed J.K. Rowling his story and she liked it. She told Harry that in just a few weeks, Harry story would be published and would have a million copies. True, all that J.K. Rowling said did came true. Harry story's was now entitled "It All Started with One Book".

One day, while James, Lily and Albus were watching, James accidentally changed the channel and saw their dad on a special news report.

"Dad! Dad! Come here!" James shouted excitedly.

"What is it?" Harry rushed to living room.

"Look." Lily pointed at the TV. "It's your interview daddy."

"Daddy's a star!" Albus said cutely and Harry knelt down and hugged Albus. Soon James and Lily joined them.

Few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed and kissed her. "Why'd you knock? I mean it is our house."

"I left the keys dear." Ginny said.

"Oh…" Harry laughed.

"Anyway, Ms. Rowling is here." Ginny stepped inside the house and so did Ms. Rowling.

"Good evening Miss Rowling." Harry said and motion them to go to the living room.

"James, why don't you guys go upstairs for awhile. Daddy and mommy have to talk to Ms. Rowling ok?" Harry said to James.

"Okay Daddy. Come on guys!" James said and rushed to the stairs. Albus and Lily followed him.

Harry sat beside Ginny on the couch while J.K. Rowling sat at the chair beside them.

"So, what can we do for you, Ms. Rowling?" Harry asked.

"Actually its what I can do for you." Ms. Rowling smiled.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her questioningly then to Ginny.

"You see dear, Ms. Rowling wants to write another story with you." Ginny explained.

"For real?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you sure you want me to work with you?"

Rowling nodded. "Of course, I've seen your work right? I want you to work with me. But, this time my focus would be on fantasy. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely!" Harry chirped.

"Excellent, don't worry there's still a little romance involved in the story." J.K. Rowling explained.]

"Alright, what is it about?" Harry asked.

J.K. Rowling told them her plans and Harry told her his and in the end they both agreed with one another. J.K. said that the story that they'll make will ne entitled after him. After all, Harry's the reason why J.K. got inspired to write this kind of story with Harry.

Few years later, Harry and J.K. published their work and in an instance, their work became very popular. They seven books of the series which were entitled "Harry Potter and the…"

Sorcerer's Stone

Chamber of Secrets

Prisoner of Azkaban

Goblet of Fire

Order of the Phoenix

Half-blood Prone

Deathly Hallows

Their stories were so good that the director in Hollywood made a movie out of it. Harry agreed to this and his children were the three main actors namely Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

By the end of the series, Harry and Ginny agreed to play the part as older Harry and Ginny while their children still were replaced by other kids because at that time, James and his siblings were already grown up.

Even though Harry's family were now in to a life of showbiz, Harry still seeks to keep his family to live in a normal life, in spite of being famous.

**THE END**


End file.
